


just for one day

by isamai



Series: The Shadowhunters Grown-Ups: One Of Them Is More Disaster than The Other or It Should Have Been The Steamy Ending of The Big Fic I'm Lazy To Write [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I need older people to fall in love because I'm not becoming younger, M/M, POV Robert Lightwood, also robert lightwood just had lost his eyesight here and is generally depressed, michael wayland is good for robert lightwood, two adults who after long hopeless years find love and each other and have sex? my jam
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamai/pseuds/isamai
Summary: This fic is in Russian. I probably will translate it into English, but I'm not sure yet.Роберт Лайтвуд затрахан жизнью, устал и несчастен, и старательно этого пытается не чувствовать. Поэтому я затрахала его другим мужиком, его бывшим парабатаем - Майклом Вейландом.(Чисто теоретически, это могло бы быть предпоследней главой большого фанфика с итоговой битвы против Валентина, в результате которой слепнет Роберт, но...Умею ли я их писать? Нет.А вот написать такую мелочь - да.)P.S. Канон растёт на параллельной грядке, я в него не лезу: хобби у меня такое - приносить взрослым выдуманным мужикам немножко счастья.
Relationships: Robert Lightwood/Michael Wayland
Series: The Shadowhunters Grown-Ups: One Of Them Is More Disaster than The Other or It Should Have Been The Steamy Ending of The Big Fic I'm Lazy To Write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	just for one day

_ посвящается Хэттер и моим daddy issues.  _

_ кстати, папа, с днём рождения. _

  
  


Знаю ли я о чём говорить, когда я не могу тебя увидеть? Вижу только пятна света, расплывчатые кляксы вместо всего - или темноту. Это достойная плата и за все мои ошибки, и за то, чтобы победить, но всё равно почему-то обидно.

Кто бы мог подумать, что всё так обернётся.

Я пытаюсь не думать о том, как всё можно было сделать лучше - но не выходит. Получается лишь опираться на твоё плечо и делать вид, что ничего не изменилось.

Сердце, успокойся. Тебе не шестнадцать. Мозг, работай. Тебе давно не шестнадцать.

Ты, Майкл - живой, оживший, настоящий, вспомнивший - рядом, и от этого мне удивительно спокойно на душе, хоть я и не в порядке. А был ли я когда-то в порядке? Прекрасный вопрос, а главное - животрепещущий.

Все разошлись, и мы сидим рядом.

В комнате темно, и я чувствую тепло огня за спиной, и твоё тепло справа.

Едим. Пьём. Ты говоришь не умолкая. Мы могли бы поесть и в тишине, но я малодушно радуюсь тому, что ты не можешь заткнуться: я скучал по твоему голосу, да и темнота в глазах не кажется такой страшной, хотя и пугает.

Какой из слепого глава Института и Охотник? 

Вот именно.

А эта собака иному не обучена и других фокусов не знает.

Майкл предлагает довести меня до какой-нибудь спальни, и я пытаюсь не согласиться, но понимаю, что идти мне до сих пор тяжело. Я не привык, чтобы мне помогали, но всё бывает в первый раз, так?

Мы идём и молчим. Я слышу, как ты дышишь, и… Это очень хороший звук, сколько в нём надежды, глупой и светлой.

Беспочвенной.

Всё тело болит. Я бы умер - но как я оставлю детей? И дело?

Ты открываешь дверь и буквально заводишь меня в комнату, я ощупываю стены. Это гостевая спальня, но сойдёт. Никогда не обращал внимания, какие эти стены на ощупь, а сейчас чувствую только это, а ещё гладкость стола, холодность металла подсвечников-ламп, какое на ощупь покрывало.

Ему наверно смешно. Он всегда шутил надо мной.

\- Бобби, - говорит он и я внутри замираю, пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, что в мире есть человек, от которого это сокращение не кажется мне кошмарным - насколько ты плох?

\- Я нормально.

\- Не ври. Знал бы ты, какое у тебя лицо сейчас… Беспомощное. Я никогда не видел тебя таким. 

Я никогда таким и не был. 

\- Я в порядке. Думаю, что с утра как-нибудь разберусь, что к чему. Нужно будет многое сделать... - отчаянная тоска накатывает внезапно. 

Я слепой. Кому я такой нужен? Ни детям, ни себе, ни делу. Обуза. Бесполезный абсолютно для работы и жизни. 

Только слёз мне и не хватало. Слабак!

Рука на моём плече. Я поднимаю голову, думая, что Майкл где-то там, выше, а потом его голос доносится до меня совсем близко, и на второе плечо опускается другая рука. 

\- Бобби, ты не в порядке. Совсем. И если ты как обычно начнешь на меня орать и оскорблять, когда я в лицо говорю тебе, что я думаю, то я не уйду. Знаешь почему? Потому что ты хочешь остаться в одиночестве, потому что тебе страшно, что ты неудачник, а это - хуйня полная, друг мой!

Я сжимаю челюсти, пытаюсь заткнуть в себе нечто громкое, кричащее, истерящее - недостойное, а Майкл берёт меня за шею и наклоняет, я утыкаюсь в его плечо и понимаю, что он стоит передо мной на коленях, я чувствую как он гладит меня по шее большим пальцем: раз-два, раз-два, и у меня срывает предохранители.

Я плачу - рыдаю, вцепляюсь в него, как в спасательный круг, и пусть потом мне будет стыдно, сейчас он рядом, и он держит меня на плаву.

Майкл. Мой друг. Мой бывший парабатай. Мой самый страшный секрет и моя боль.

Никогда и никому я не говорил, что я его любил - потому что не понимал этого сам, а понял безумно поздно. 

А сейчас он здесь, и успокаивающе гладит меня по спине.

Мне страшно, что я опять всё испорчу, это же буквально единственное, что у меня получается. Почему он не уходит? Я же сказал вслух, что я опять сделаю ему больно, что я…

Он почему-то смеётся. Гладит меня по мокрой щеке. 

\- Какая разница, Бобби. Ты живой, ты слышишь меня? Ты не умер каким-то чудом сегодня после этой твоей попытки спасти всех и вся. Ты бы знал, как тебя лихорадило, как тебя выгибало от судорог.... Я думал, что потеряю тебя. А ты… А живые совершают ошибки, это нормально. 

\- Я плохо это помню, - сознаюсь я, - это было похоже на все мои кошмары сразу и…

Я вспоминаю, что кто-то был рядом, и я просил его сказать Майклу, что прощу прощения, что я был неправ и не знал сам, просил сказать ему что я его люблю, но это уже ничего не изменит, он же мёртв…

\- Изабель мне сказала, что ты в бреду меня звал - будто прочитывает мои мысли Майкл - и говорил что-то явно не в твоём духе, по её словам. Я уговорил её рассказать это мне. Прости, я…

Между нами повисает пауза. Он знает, что я понял, что я люблю его, а я знаю, что он любил меня давным-давно, и что это могло измениться, и наверно он имеет право ответить мне также, как я ему тогда.

Майкл обхватывает меня руками за лицо, и я не понимаю: если бы я мог видеть его лицо, а не разводы в темноте, я бы...

\- Можно я тебя поцелую, придурок? - говорит Майкл и я замираю, только сердце начинает отбивать безумный ритм, и я не знаю, как отреагировать на это происходящее, кроме как сказать, запинаясь на каждом слове:

\- Ты серьёзно? Ты … ты… что не… ты до сих пор?

Он смеётся и целует меня очень нежно, будто я старинная фарфоровая ваза, и как-то получается у меня ему ответить, и я чувствую, как чудовище, грызшее меня изнутри, затихает в удивлении. 

Как же жаль, что я не вижу его лица. Я бы хотел.

Я бы и себя хотел бы увидеть - вид у меня должен быть не по возрасту дурацкий.

Я облизываюсь - не задумавшись и слышу, как дыхание Майкла рядом сбивается, чувствую, как он поднимается и кажется обходит кровать, опускается с другой стороны прямо на покрывало, и я передвигаюсь к нему, тянусь…

Это было зря, потому что тело отзывается болью, но меня целуют и я могу пережить любую боль, когда меня целуют так. 

Я живой.

Я не знаю, как Майкл выглядит под одеждой и уже никогда не узнаю, поэтому мне остается залезть под нее руками, снимая её с него слой за слоем, и гладить, трогать, пытаться представить… Майкл не отстаёт, поэтому я тоже лишаюсь одежды достаточно быстро.

Я теперь знаю, что Майкл любит кусаться, что он кажется сильнее всего стонет, когда внимание уделяют его шее, и что его стоны - музыка для моих ушей.

Я знаю, как он делает минет, как я затыкаю рот рукой, чтобы не перебудить всех, потому что мне слишком хорошо - и даже к лучшему, что я не вижу как он это делает.

Внутри меня разгорается пламя, сильнее, сильнее, и я пытаюсь сквозь стоны сказать ему, что я близко, как оно выжигает меня изнутри.

Мыслей в голове нет.

Никаких.

И я слышу, как Майкл доводит себя, и говорю - иди ко мне, и обхватываю его член рукой. Он всхлипывает, дышит коротко и ртом, поэтому всё случается быстро. Я затыкаю ему рот - не хватало только слухов. Хотя ладно слухи - дурацких шуток мне не надо точно.

Нам не надо.

\- Ты бы знал, как ты развратно сейчас выглядишь. - говорит Майкл позже, когда мы привели себя в порядок, и просто лежали, балдели рядом на кровати - Абсолютно неподобающе и очень счастливо.

\- Правда? - я запускаю пятерню в его волосы и слышу чуть ли не мурчание.

\- Вот это запрещенный приём, мне слишком нравится… Но да, это правда - носом он проводит по моей шее и шепчет прямо в ухо, - самая настоящая истина, - и кусает за ухо. Я шумно всасываю в себя воздух, а этот языком проходит по уху, и я говорю:

\- Ну что, нашёл моё слабое место, да? 

\- Ещё не все нашёл!

\- Время ещё будет, - говорю я самонадеянно.

На следующий день выясняется: то, что мои дети покраснели, слышно по голосу. Алек, кажется, не понимает что делать, Джейс подозрительно молчалив, Изабель тоже. 

На Майкле одета водолазка, мы сидим очень близко, и этот мой человек сейчас гладит меня по ноге своей ногой. Я не реагирую на эту провокацию, но… знаете. Сейчас я доем завтрак, который приготовил он, допью кофе, и утащу его по делам в свой кабинет.

У нас правда много дел, неизученных тем, неизвестных о друг друге вещей…

Мы имеем право быть влюбленными придурками, так?

Хотя бы на один день.


End file.
